Terror
Terror is Kamen Rider Terror, to be added Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Possession to be added Imitations to be added Forms *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19 t. *'Kicking power': 22 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Similar to Night Rogue, Blood Stalk accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Fullbottle. Unlike Riders and other Transteam/Kaiser system users, "Soichi" is almost always seen transformed into Blood Stalk after his identity has been revealed to Sento and the others at nascita. His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Stalk also possesses numerous abilities built into his suit. On each wrist, he has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of either paralyzing, killing, or even disintegrating them. He can also create an energy cobra projection through his suit to attack or capture targets. It has been proven that "Soichi" is extremely proficient with the Blood Stalk arsenal and its abilities granted to him; his skill with the Transteam System, coupled with his enhanced durability, has allowed him to survive multiple skirmishes with Build and Cross-Z, and defeat Night Rogue in a duel. The true purpose of the Blood Stalk system is to encourage the rise of Hazard Levels in Riders. Thus, he is shown capable of accepting far greater punishments than either Build or Cross-Z. Instead of showing pain or discomfort, Stalk is otherwise enjoying the beatings so long that his opponent's Hazard Level rises. In order to facilitate this, Blood Stalk can measure the current hazard level of Kamen Riders/Smash by simply touching them. Stalk states that this form is merely temporary, as he uses powers acquired from Mars to stay toe to toe with enemies that are supposed to be stronger than what the Transteam System can put out. This is is shown when Stalk was able to fight on par with Build's RabbitTank Sparkling form while Night Rogue was easily defeated by it. Blood Stalk also has several non-combat abilities. As mentioned by Takumi himself, Stalk's equipment has the ability to change its user's voice tone freely to hide his identity. It is later revealed that the alternate voice is that of the entity possessing "Soichi". . Stalk is also able to activate the Guardians’ true programming as sleeper agents of Faust by snapping his fingers. When in need of a quick escape, he can escape any situation by becoming a cloud of red smoke and flowing away. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with a dose of Nebula Gas. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash; when used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions and their host will lose all memories once freed. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Appearances: Build Episodes 3-14, 16-17, 19-21, ROGUE Episode 2, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ ("Next Chapter", "Final Chapter"), Build 22-24, 28-34, 41 , NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1m9jlD7xKs - Union State= When multiple Guardians are combining into their larger battle robot form, the , Blood Stalk can merge with it to become a red variant that he can control. '''Appearances: Build Episode 10 }} - Kamen Rider Terror= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/ * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * : Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity *Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: **'Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet:' Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Appearances: Build Episodes 33-37, 40-41, 44-47, NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z''NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Dragon= '''Dragon Form (Phase 2)' Rider Statistics *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 106.8 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t. *'Kicking power': 65.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Ryuga Banjo and labels it as . This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Ryuga also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolto is still able to access the entirety of Evol's power. Evol's weapon in this form is the Beat Closer. This form has two finishers: *Evol-Driver Finishers: ** : Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *Beat Closer Finishers ** ***'Dragon Evolbottle': Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Appearances: Build Episodes 34-36 - Rabbit= Rabbit Form (Phase 3) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.5 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching power': 55.9 t. *'Kicking power': 64.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 89.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.0 sec. http://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6756610#p6765552 is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form when possessing Sento Kiryu and labels it as . In this form Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra and Dragon Form while his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing both of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. This form has two finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Appearances: Build Episodes 36-37 - Black Hole= Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 68.1 t. *'Kicking power': 74.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 91.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.7 sec. is Evol's final form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol Trigger. Evol refers this form as . This was Evolto's natural form before being sealed by Vernage, and after achieving it once again, he no longer needs to possess a host. In this form, Evolto's power rises to a tremendous degree, surpassing all of his previous forms and every other Rider in the series, though his jump height is still much lower than Build's RabbitRabbit Form and both his punching and kicking power are slightly lower than TankTank Form. While still possessing all the abilities of Cobra Form, Evolto gains the ability to generate and manipulate small black holes. Once one of these black holes makes contact with an enemy, it traps them within itself and completely destroys them, leaving not trace behind. This form's finisher is : Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. Appearances: Build Episode 36 , 37-39, 41-42, 44-46, 48 }} }} Equipment= Devices *Viral-Tech Blaster - Transformation device and and personal weapon. Terror inherits it as his personal weapon. *Ride Capsules - Bloodreign's transformation trinkets. Used by Terror to summon weapons and perform finishers. *Evolution Driver - Terror's transformation device *Evolution Capsules - Terror's transformation trinkets *Ride Capsule Holder - Carrier strap for Terror's Evolution Capsules *Dark Spark - Terror's upgrade device for Dark Evolution form Weapons *Viral Blade - Bloodreign's standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Viral-Tech Blaster to form the Viral-Tech Rifle. Continued to be used by Terror. *Drill Lance - Terror's personal weapon in Rabbit Form. *Dragon Blade - Terror's personal weapon in Dragon Form *Hawk Gunner - Terror's weapon granted by the Gatling Ride Capsule Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in